TMNT- A little problem
by Tori657
Summary: The turtles go and investigate something weird that's happening at the T.C.R.I building. While inside they find a huge machine that the Krang and Shredder are building. While trying to foil their plans Raphael gets zapped by their huge machine, and passes out. When he awakes, the turtles find that they now have a little problem. A very little problem.
1. Little Brother

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

"Come on Mikey, we don't have all day!" Raph said hitting his brother on the head.

"Sorry dude." He said looking away from the pigeons he was playing with and running to catch up with his brothers.

"What do you think their doing in there?" Leo asked. The all watched the T.C.R.I building as blue lights flickered on and off from one of the top floors.

"I don't know, but I say we get a better view" Donnie suggests.

They jump on roof tops until they get to the one right next to the building.

"How are we going to get in?" Mikey asks "April and Casey aren't here this time to help out."

"Uh, guys." Raph points down to some foot ninja. He smiles pulling out his sai's , "time to kick some shell!"

Leo grabs his shoulder and pulls him back "Hold on, Raph, let's see what they're doing first." Raphael grunts, but falls back.

They watch the ninja as they unload supplies from their truck and start walking inside the T.C.R.I building.

"Shredder and Kraang worker together? That's not good" Donnie says

"Guys, I think I just found our way in!" Leo exclaims.

* * *

"The package, which is known as the package that is the package to be delivered to Kraang from the one know as Shredder has arrived."

The foot soldier set down one of the heavy boxes.

A Kraang droid comes and opens the box.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yells

The turtles jump out of the box and start fighting foot soldiers and the Kraang.

"You guys over here!" Leo yells

They ran into a room filled with machines and crazy alien tec.

"WOW! Look at all of this! You know what I could do if I had stuff like this?" Don asks running around looking at everything.

"The turtles which are know as the turtle which are an enemy to Krang have been surrounded." A Kraang droid announced.

Raphael laughed. "Good, I thought we had taken you all out, we still get to have some fun."

He started to punch and take out foot clan and droids.

"Raph, this is not the time! We need to figure out what's going on the top floor!" Leo yelled

Raph groaned "Fine"

They ran until they got to the top floor, fighting their way up.

They go unseen into the room that was still flickering blue light and watch to see what they're doing.

"The machine is ready for testing." Karai says. Raph feels Leo tense next to him and rolls his eyes.

"What should we test it on?" Fish face asks.

"ALRET! The ones know as the turtles which are an enemy to Kraang have been found!"

The turtles whirl around and to their surprise find a bunch of Kraang's pointing guns at them.

"Can we fight now?" Raph pleads.

"Yes, yes we can." Leo states

The turtles are fighting again and don't notice Karai talking to one of the droids.

The machine moves and try's to aim at one of the turtles. Finally the Kraang closes its eyes due to impatientness and shoots randomly. Everyone dives for cover.

Leo looks up. "Raph! Look out!" He yells

Raph turns around and is hit by the laser beam. He is pushed back into the wall with the impact and passes out.

"No!" Mikey runs for his brother. "Guys, we need to get him home NOW!" He yells

Karai looks furious. "It didn't work! The blasted machine didn't work!" She pushes the Kraang out of her way. "My father won't be too pleased to hear about this." With those words, Fish face and Dog pound look horrified and slowly follow her.

The Kraang-bot is pushing buttons on the machine, probably trying to decide what had gone wrong.

The guys picked up Raph and used and egg smoke bomb and fled.

* * *

The turtles were running through the sewers as fast as they could, determined to get their brother home safely.

Raph moans "Ugh, guys, I feel weird."

They all look at him concerned.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be home soon." Donnie assures him

"Master Splinter!" Leo calls out when the rush through the door to their lair.

The giant rat comes out of his room, and rushes over when he sees his son.

Splinter touches Raph's for head as the guys place him on the couch, and his eyes open.

"Are you ok, my son?" Splinter asks.

"I think so." Raph says rubbing his head. "I feel really funny though."

"You need to rest." Splinter says "I am going to go meditate on this and will be back shortly." The rodent leaves leaving just the turtles.

"I'm going to get you some medicine," Don says. Raph stomach growls. "Leo you get him some food." He says smiling at the know blushing red masked turtle. "Mikey stay here with him, we'll be right back."

"No problemo, dude." Mikey says

Raph grabs his head and groans. "You ok, bro?" Mikey asks

"I just feel," Raph's voice was getting squeakier. "A little weird." He says

Mikey watches as his brother shrinks before him. Raph yawns. "What's wrong with you?" Raph asks. He was very tiny and his equipment and fallen off of him. His mask was starting to sag too. Raph pulled it up. He looks up at Mikey and realizes something is different. He jumps to the floor, making his mask fall down around his neck. Then he started to panic. "AHHHH! What happened? I'm so small and.. and.." He glared at his little hands. "This is stupid!" He yelled

Mikey started at him, still in shock. Finally snapping out of it he yells. "Ummm, guys, you may want to come in here. NOW!"

The two brothers ran in only to find Mikey and a three year old Raph.


	2. double trouble

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

Raph looked down at himself then back up at his brothers.

They all stood there looking shocked at him.

"This is stupid, really stupid!" Raph cried

"You're so…" Leo started

"Cute!" Mikey interrupted laughing

"Am not!" Raph yelled

Mikey went over and picked Raph up, "Mikey! Put me down!" screamed Raphael punching is brother over and over.

Mikey ignored him. "Donnie, what happened?"

"I think it was that ray." Don said taking Raph from Mikey

Raph started to cry. "Stop! This isn't fu-funny!" he sobbed

"Raph, just because you look three doesn't mean you have to act like it!" Leo said

"I don't think he can help it" Don says. Raph sniffles, and then yawns. "I think its nap time." Donnie looks at Raph.

"NO! I'm not tired!" Raphael argues.

"Great, just great, now we have to take care of a little baby!" Leo sighs

"O come on, dude, it can't be that hard. Plus his still your brother." Mikey injects

"Ok, then you watch him." Leo takes Raph and hands him to Mikey.

"I'm hungry." Raph says looking up at his now older brother.

"Ok, micro-dude," Mikey says taking him to the kitchen

"Donnie, what are we going to do?" Leo asks

"I think I can reverse the effects of that ray gun, but we need to get it first." Don replies

"That thing is huge! We can't carry it all the way back to the lair."

"I know, I just need to see how it works, than I can make my own model."

There was a crash in the kitchen. Donnie and Leo ran in.

"Raphael, you know better than that!" Mikey says ducking as Raph threw another dish at him

"But I wanted pizza!" Whined Raph.

"Mikey, we are leaving to get an antidote for Raph; do you think you could watch him?" Leo asks

"No probelmo dude." Mikey says as he ducks another plate.

Raph turned around and looked up at Leo with pleaded eyes. "Can I come? Please 'eo?"

"No, you need to stay here. You're to little."

"Am not! Am not!" He yelled jumping up and down

Leo rolls his eyes, _man kids are annoying._

Mikey saw his brothers irritation, "uh, Raph, do you want to play a game?"

Raph turned already forgetting what had happened with Leo. "Ya!"

Mikey picked Raph up and carried him to the next room. He looked over his shoulder and signaled for his brothers to go.

They ran out the door and went straight to the T.C.R.I. Building

Thank goodness it was still dark. They scaled the wall until they got to the top floor. They broke the glass and jumped in. A bunch of Kraang droids looked their way and started shooting,

"Watch out" Leo yelled and they both dived for cover

"Now is the time to test the machine which is the machine that failed the first time but must be tested to make sure the machine does not fail the second time."

A Krang stood by the machine and started shooting the two turtles.

Don raced over to the machine and starting to hack into it.

"The turtle which is an enemy to Krang should not be at that place which he is at right now." Said the one shooting

"O shut up already." Don complains "Leo! I got what we need! Lets book it!"

Leo nods, but is suddenly hit with the laser.

"Leo!" Don cries

The Kraang droid looks down at Leo waiting.

This time the effects were a lot faster and Leo started to shrink

"What is happening to the Tuttle from the machine, should not be happening." The droid says confused

"Then what's supposed to happen?" Donnie thinks while scooping up Leo and running. Leo is asleep and has his thumb in his mouth. Don looks at him and smiles. He sure was cute.

Donatello slowly climbed down the building be careful not to drop Leonardo.

Leo wakes and starts crying. Don lands on the ground rocking his brother. "We'll be home soon, don't worry."

Leo looks at him and then giggles. He starts to squirm until he leaves Donnie's grasp. "Hey! Get back here!" Donnie yells as he starts to chase his brother

* * *

Mikey looked at the clock. "They should be back by now" he thinks

Raph is sleeping in his arms, he looks down and smiles. "Guess you can't do much harm when your sleeping, lets go look for then."

Mikey stands up and walks out of the lair and to the sewer opening closest to the T.C.R.I. building. He opens it a crack and peeks out. Right away he hears commotion. He looks to the sound and sees Don running, but no sign of Leo.

He comes fully out of the sewer, still cradling Raph in his arms.

"Hey Don! Where's L.."

Hey suddenly realized that Donnie was chasing a small child. Leo.

Mikey ran in front of Leo and scooped him up. Leo thrashed in Mikey's arms and ended up kicking Raph who awoke with a start. Raph hit Leo back and they started fighting.

Don ran up to Mikey. "Thanks"

He looked down at his two fighting brothers. "Even when there little they fight." He sighs

He takes Raph from Mikey. "Lets go home and get them older again."

Mikey laughs at his two tiny bros. "Look who's the oldest now! Our older brothers have become our baby brothers!"

"Hopefully not for long though." Don says jumping into the sewer with the squirming Raph.

Mikey smiled. It was nice not to be the baby of the family. Even if it was just temporary. He thought as he followed Donnie down back to the lair.


	3. Lullaby

**This is short but cute! Anyways hope you guys like it :)**

**I DONT OWN TMNT! :( I also don't own the Lullaby used in this story!**

* * *

"Raphael! You put that down right now!" Michelangelo yelled. He took the sai away and Raph immediately started crying.

Donnie came running out of his lab "Leonardo, give that back!"

Master Splinter's bedroom door opened and out came the giant rat. "What is the matter my sons?" he asked

He was quickly greeted by the tiny turtle Raphael. "Mi-i-key too-ok my t-oy!" Raph cried hugging his father.

"Raph, you're too little to play with this! Plus it's not a toy, it's a weapon." Mikey argued.

Splinter starred at his small son. "What happened? Why is Raphael so young?"

Mikey sighed. "It's a long story Master."

"Leo! If you dare break that!" Donnie's voice came from the other room.

Splinter picked up the crying Raph and went into the other room. He came back a moment later with a crying Leo and a triumphant looking Don.

"Donatello, will you be able to fix this?" he asked.

"Yes, but it will take some time." Donnie replied

Master Splinter sighed. He looked down at the two tiny turtles. "Nap time." He carried them to the other room and Mikey followed while Don went to his lab.

He placed them down. Raph looked restless and didn't seem to want to sit still. He tried squirming away, but Splinter shook his head and rocked him for a bit. Leo on the other hand was still the teacher's pet, no matter how small, it was just a habit. He laid still and waited for his Sensei to tuck him in.

Mikey sat down and watched, amazed at how easily Splinter had been able to quite down and control the two tiny tots.

He started singing a Japanese lullaby:

"yuki ga furu

shizuka na lullaby utau awai yokogao

tojikomerareta

chiisana heya wa

ai to yoberu ki ga shite iru

kotoba mo iranakute

omoide ga yawaraide

yasuragi nante shiranai kedo

ichiban soko ni chikai basho de

nemuritai dake

anata no soba ni iru

yuki ga furu

shizuka na lullaby sotto yoru o uzumete

kanashii koto wa shiritakunai no

dakara zutto utatte ite"

**(Translation)**

"The snow falls

The little room that had locked away

Your fleeting profile

that sang a quiet lullaby

calls out to love, I think

I don't even need words

My memories are softened

I don't know things like peace, but

I just want to sleep in this place

closest to me

I'm by your side

The snow falls

A quiet lullaby softly buries the night

I don't want to know sad things

So I'll sing forever."

* * *

Mikey swayed as he remembering all of the lullaby's his father had sang to them when they were little.

Splinter finished and looked down his sleeping sons. He turned around and gestured for Mikey to follow him out.

He shut the door quietly, and then turned to Mikey. "I would like to hear that story now, Michelangelo."

Mikey sighed, knowing that he wanted to know how all of this happened.

"Well Master Splinter, It started like this." Mikey said as he explained everything to his sensei.


	4. Toddler fiasco!

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

"Give it back!" Leo cried.

"Watcha gonna do, 'eo?" Raph taunted holding the small space hero's action figure.

"Ill, I'll tell!" Leo said with a sudden smirk.

Raph's smile had gone. "No you wouldn't!"

"Mawster Splinter!" Leo said starting to run.

"I didn't do anything!" Raph yelled tossing the action figure and chasing after his brother.

Donnie sat in his lab, _"Almost done…"_

There was a loud crash, but Donnie had barley flinched. With two toddlers in the lair, things didn't seem to not break.

"Aw come on guys!" Mikey yelled

Another crash. Don stood up. "Mikey! Keep them down! It's kinda hard to concentrate ya know!"

"Would if I could dude!" Mikey called back. Donnie sighed and closed his lab door, it didn't open for about another three hours.

"Mikey! I did it! I got the machine! We can change them back!" Donnie said happily. He held a small ray gun in his hand.

"About time!" Mikey said smiling crazy. "I left them in the dojo to play; I'll go grab 'em."

Mikey ran out of the room. He came back fear in his eyes, dragging a crying Leo.

"I told him not too! I said no! but he woulw'nt wiswen!" Leo sobbed.

"What happened?" Don asked

"Ask him," Mikey said glaring down at his brother.

Leo looked at his feet, not really willing to talk.

"Leo," Don went on his knees and held the small turtle's shoulders, "Where's Raphael?" He said gently

Leo looked at him, his eyes puffy and red. "He… he left" Leo said quietly.

"Why would he do that?!" Donnie's voice starting to rise.

Leo looked at his feet again. "Leo? What happened?" Don said squinting his eyes a little.

Leo huffed "Well, I told him he was too big a baby to go up top, and that he wouldn't last a minute, so he left!" Leo said really fast.

Mikey face palmed and Don moaned.

"Well, we might as well have Leo bigger, so we can all split up and look for Raph." Mikey suggested.

Don stood up and pointed the gun at Leo. Leo's eyes widen and he looked like he was going to run, but it was too late, and a red flash zoomed out of the gun and hit him.

* * *

Raph laughed. "eo thinks he's so smart! Well look at me! I'm topside and I haven't gotten a single scratch!" He said to himself proudly.

Raph yawned, it was getting really late, and he was tired.

"I'll go to auntie April." E sighed his eyelids getting heavy. He slowly walked towards April's apartment, not noticing the black van following him close behind.

**HAHAHA! Left you on a cliff hanger! :D **

**I've been caught up in school and other stories and books and stuff that I haven't really had time to type... So that's why it's so short, but I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**:D**


	5. Auntie Apirl

**I listened to the song: ****_The hobbit: Misty Mountains_****_cold, _****while writing this at 10:30ish so if there's a lot of weird misspellings or other stuff you don't get, please forgive me! I had a hard time keeping my eyes open!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! ;D**

The lair swayed under his feet. Things started to shrink. Or he started to grow? It didn't matter; all Leo knew was that years were passing within only a couple of seconds.

Leo grabbed his head from dizziness; he started to fall but was caught by his two youngest brothers.

"Leo! You're normal again!" Mikey cheered hugging his brother.

"Normal? Wasn't I always normal?" He asked still swaying a little.

"You mean you don't remember what just happened?" Don asked curiously

"Uh, what happened?" Leo, finally gaining his balance, asked

"You and Raph turned three, and well, we just changed you back." Donnie explained.

Leo thought for a minute. "I remember that, where you and Mikey were older then us… but that seemed like years ago."

Mikey laughed, "More like a couple of minutes ago."

Leo looked around. "So where is Raphael?"

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other.

"Guys… where's Raph?" Leo asked cautiously

* * *

"Yell totally….. Sure, I'll keep an eye out for him….. I'll call if I see anything….. Awesome, bye." April snapped her turtle cell shut. She went to the window and peered out.

She smiled, just outside, was a very small Raphael teetering his way to her apartment.

She looked around, thank goodness the streets were vacant, it was broad daylight, and anyone to see Raph would call the police in two seconds flat.

She ran out of her apartment.

"Auntie April! I wanted to…" Raph didn't finish his sentence; she scooped him up and ran back inside.

"Are you crazy?" She placed Raph on the couch and scolded him.

Raph smiled up at her. "Leo thinks I'm crazy, Mikey does too," he paused. "So does Donnie."

She shook her head. "You can't wonder around up here by yourself!"

"I'm with you now though." He said innocently. He looked around, swaying his legs on the side of the couch; he finally looked back at her, his emerald green eyes meeting hers. "Auntie April?"

"_Auntie_ April?" She said irritated.

"I'm hungry."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"PIZZA!" He said throwing his arms in the air. She smiled, that had just reminded her of Mikey… Mikey, MIKEY! "I almost forgot to call your brothers!" She ran and grabbed her shell cell.

Raph grabbed her sleeve and started tugging, "No! No! You can't!"

She looked at him, surprised. "Why not?"

He had tears in the corners of his eyes. "There gonna be mad at me." he whispered, looking at the floor

She laughed, "Their worried about you, they're not going to be mad!" She said typing in Mikey's number and calling.

Raph sat down and went crossed leg on the floor, staring at April.

She hung up and she smiled down at him. "They'll be here in a minute." She went down and picked him up. She saw his eyes starting to get droopy. Her smile grew a little, he was so little and cute. She rocked him back and forth for a bit. His arm falling to his side and hanging down, while the other tucked in against him. He turned his head and yawned. "Can we wait outside for them?" Raph asked tiredly.

She looked unsure, going to the window and looking up and down the street. "I guess that would be ok, they should be here in a little bit any ways."

He yawned then smiled, as she walked down the stairs of her apartment building, she looked both ways before stepping outside. Raph squirmed in her arms, suddenly not tired; he was actually suddenly very restless. She put him on the ground. He jumped around, looking in every direction to see where his older brothers would come from.

April screamed as a ton of men came out of a black van that was parked. They all wore completely black, black pants, black shirt and jacket, and black sunglasses. Raph jumped in front of April "Go away!" He yelled; putting he's arms out protectively. She reached out and grabbed him, but one of the guys grabbed Raph at the same time. He smiled at her.

"Let go you big bully!" Raph cried, pulling hard away from the man's grasp. This only made him tighten his grip. April tried to get Raph to her, but then another man came and grabbed her from behind, pulling her back, losing her hold on Raphael.

He screamed as the men started to drag him. He got impatient with Raph's struggle and picked him up. Raph screamed, hitting the man with everything he could, which was pretty good for a three year old turtle; put not enough for the man.

"AUNTIE APRIL!" Raph screamed while the man climbed into the van, and the door shut.

The van driving down the street. April got out of the man's grasp, only to realize he was gone. She started to chase the van, but it zoomed down the street.

She stopped, breathing a little heavier than before. "Raphael…"


	6. Turtlenapped

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a lot of stress from school that just got lifted off of my shoulders.**

**anyways. here it is. Sorry it's so short :)**

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Leo jumped off the building and onto the fire escape, then to the ground. He walked up to April. She was standing in the middle of a vacant street, staring blankly ahead. He reached out to touch her shoulder but pulled back when she started to speak.

"Their gone." She whispered.

"Who's gone?" Leo asked

Mikey walked up next to his older brother, "Where's Raph?" Looking around the ground, hoping to see a tiny turtle tote.

"They took him." April said, still staring blankly ahead.

Leo felt himself tighten. "Took who?" Leo already knew the answer but just had to ask and be sure.

April snapped out of her trance and turned to Leo; tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Leo! I tried to stop them! I couldn't and they took him, his gone!" She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Raphael's gone."

Leo felt Donnie and Mikey stiffen next to him.

"Who took him? Where'd they go?" Donnie was angry, but trying not to let it out on April.

She pointed down the street. "A bunch of men did and the drove off that way."

"Well," Mikey looked down the street, and then looked at everyone, confused on why they weren't moving. "Let's go save our brother."

* * *

**UNKNOW POV**

I glared down at the small turtle squirming in my lap. I held him tighter; hating kids more and more with each passing second.

I fought the urge to chuck him out the window and focus on not losing my hearing. This thing is going to make me deaf if I don't find a way to get him to shut up and stop screaming.

I placed my hand over his mouth, which made him squirm and scream louder.

"Do we still have that sedative?" I yell over the screams of the turtle to the driver.

"I think we dropped it when trying to grab the kid." He pointed at the turtle with his chin.

"That was stupid." I growled.

The drivers eyes widened and he nodded in agreement, leaning closer to the steering wheel, trying to focus on the road.

Something wet smothered against my hand and I jerked away from the turtle's mouth.

"GROSS! YOU DID NOT JUST LICK ME! HE JUST LICKED ME!" I glared at the man driving while he laughed. I wiped my hand on my pants and whacked the turtle's head.

He started to cry. "I-I want my brot-thers!"

"Well, that sucks cause their not coming." The young turtle looked up at me, tears falling down his cheeks.

"They a-are." His bottom lip quivered.

"Nope," I smiled. "They forgot all about you, no more baby at the house."

"They still have 'eo!" He cried.

"Yeah, but that's cause they like him better." I smirked. This was getting fun.

"You're a liar! A stupid bully!" He started struggling from my grasps again.

"Would you cut that out! Don't make me hurt you!" The turtle squired and then started screaming again.

"Are we going to be there soon?" I looked at the driver with a pleading look. He looked stressed. He turned to me and looked at me, taking his eyes off the road for a moment. His eyes said it all; No.

"Oh," I sighed. The driver looked at the turtle, he looked like he would rather be digging his own grave then be driving around with a little twerp. He turned his gaze back to the road and sighed.

I started at the turtle that was crying and screaming. "Mikey! Donnie!" He thrashed and kicked.

"They can't hear you." I smirked.

He gave me a stuburned and determined look. That's when I wish I had kept my big trap shut. He screamed louder. ". 'EO! MAWSTER SPAWINTER!" He cried.

This was going to be one hecky long trip.

**hahaha, hope you guys liked it! I had fun writing this! I always do, but this one was REALLY fun!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! (Which will hopefully been soon!)**

**-Tori**


	7. The bumpy road

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

Mikey stared at the huge city from the roof he stood on. They had no tracker, no hint, no clue as to where Raph was.

Mikey was grieving with worry. _"So this is what it feels like to have a little brother, to worry about him. How do the guys handle this all the time with me?"_ Mikey felt his stomach tighten. _"Don't worry little bro, were coming."_

"We could try over by the docks; see if the Purple Dragons got him." Leo suggested.

"Yeah, but what would the Dragons want with him besides too…." Donnie shook his head. "I don't think they would be able to handle a little kid, they would probably just throw him out or something."

Leo looked at him uncertainly. "If we even had a small clue to where he was…" Leo clenched his fists.

"Shredder?" Mikey turned around and faced his brothers.

"Maybe." Leo replied

"The rat king?"

"Maybe"

"Bishop?"

Leo sighed, "Maybe"

"The Kraang?"

"MAYBE!" Leo yelled. "They could all have him! They all could have taken my baby brother."

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other. They knew Leo didn't just say that because Raph was little.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Donnie coaxed, "We'll search every single inch of this city if we have too"

"As long as we bring him home in the end." Mikey said. "I don't care how long we have to look."

Leo nodded at his brother's in agreement. "Let's start," He thought about the list Mikey had said a couple of minutes ago, "With the Dragons." His brothers nodded and they ran off towards the Docs.

* * *

The road had become bumpy from the gravel they were now driving on. The young turtle had become board and started buzzing with his lips to see what sound they would make when combining them with the bumpy road.

"Stop that" The man said who was holding Raph, he whacked him on the head and Raph quickly stopped.

Raph started saying words to see what they would do. "MMMM-MmAaarrrriiii-iooo-oo ii-iss-s ssssss-u-uuuUu-pp-pp-eeerrrr-r c-cooooooooooooo-llll-l!"

"I said shut up!" The man yelled.

Raph huffed and folded his arms. He looked up at the man. "Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there?" The man groaned

"My brothers are funnier the you" Raph said looking forward again

"I don't care."

"I have to go to the bathroom"

"Hold it"

"What's your name?" Raph asked starting to buzz with his lips again.

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you."

"No you won't" Raph concluded

The man groaned

"What's your name?" Raph asked again

"Bruno," He said

"My name is Raphael," He said. "RRRRRRrrrR-raaa-pppp-hhhHHhhh-haaaAaaa-aeeeee-ell lll" He said adding the bumpy road to his speech.

"Good for you"

"When will my brothers get here?" Raph looked up at Bruno again

"I told you there not coming!"

Raph pouted and turned back forward. He stared at the road getting board again he turned back to Bruno.

"Where are we going?"

"Some where you probably don't want to be." Bruno said smirking

"Will there be pizza there? I'm hungry." Bruno's smirk vanished, what he said hadn't fazed the turtle.

"Probably not." Bruno glanced at the driver. He was nodding his head up and down. A couple of hours ago he had plugged in headphones and turned them up so he couldn't hear the turtle.

Bruno felt really stupid at that moment. And at this moment, still does.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Bruno through back his head and groaned.

* * *

"I told you I have no idea where he is, you freak!" Dragonface pleaded as he was pinned up against the wall.

"You better not be lying!" Leo snarled. He pulled out his Katana to show he meant business.

Donnie and Mikey came running in. "We looked everywhere, he's not here." Mikey sighed

Leo let go of Dragonface who fell to the ground and started panting.

"This was a waste of time!" Leo growled.

"Whoever has him better not be hurting him." Donnie exclaimed

"Let's keep searching, the longer his gone the more I stress." Mikey stated.

"Who should we search next?" Don asked

"Maybe we should go ask Master Splinter, he'll know." Leo wanted to avoid telling his Father what had happened, but he was getting desperate.

"Ok," Donnie nodded

Mikey sighed. "He's going to kill us."

* * *

**BRUNO'S POV**

Sitting in a car for 9 hours with a whiney, annoying, disgusting, little twerp, kid can drive you to the brink of crazy.

I rubbed my eyes and the dragged my hands down my face. The turtle had finally fallen asleep and the last fifteen minutes of the trip had been so peaceful. We had finally made it. We climbed out of the car. I carefully cared the turtle, dreading the idea of waking him up.

I was never was going to have kids. My girlfriend had been talking about it, and I had been considering, but after today…. I'm never having kids.

We walked into the doors. Two women greeted us and lead us down a long blank hallway. One opened the door, and let us walk in.

The man in sunglasses smiled at me "I see you have what I asked for"

I threw the turtle onto the table, not caring what happened to it now, just wanting to get out of there.

It landed with a thud and it woke up and started crying.

"Now, now, no need to get nasty," He smiled at me.

"Whateva, just hand over the money." I glared.

"Certainly," He glanced at the one of the two women. She smiled and pulled out the brief case and opened it for me to examine. I smiled when I saw all of the money.

I grabbed it and turned to go.

"Now," The man smiled. "Tell anyone where this place is or what I'm doing here. And I will find you, and I will have no choice but to kill you."

I stared at the man. "Uh, ok." I really wanted to get out of there.

He laughed as I hurried out the door, which closed behind me. I left and got back into the truck. The turtles screams still echoing in my mind.

**Please review! Your reviews keep me writing!**

**-Tori :D**


	8. You jinxed it!

**This one's short, and probably not my best chapter, but you know :) Can't wait til Thanksgiving break! I get out early tomorrow! I'm going to be updating all my stories this week! MORE THAN ONCE! can't wait!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

Master Splinter stroked his beard as his son's told him the story.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you; it was your responsibility to take care of your brother."

"Hai sensei" They mumbled.

"But I will deal out your punishment later, for now; I'm going to meditate on where Raphael's where abouts might be."

Leo nodded along with his brothers.

"You three will keep searching until then,"

"Hai Sensei" They repeated. Splinter nodded to them then turned and went to his room.

Leo sighed. "K guys, where to next?"

"Let's go back to T.C.R.I." Donnie replied. "See if they took him."

"Yeah, they wear suits right?" Mikey replied

Leo nodded and they ran out the lair door and went straight to the first manhole.

Mikey jumped out first, followed by Leo and Don. "How are we going to get in this time?" He asked, starting to climb the fire escape.

"Does it matter?" Leo replied? "If they have my little brother, we'll get in any way we have too."

Donnie nodded in agreement just as they reached the building. No one was standing guard.

"This might be easier than we expected" Mikey smiled realized.

"Maybe a little too easy" Leo replied. "Keep your guard up." He ordered.

They jumped to the next building, closer to the Kraang's lair.

"So how are we getting in?" Donnie asked.

"We're just going to walk in." Leo said jumping to the ground.

"We're just going to, WHAT!" Mikey injected, following his brother.

"Just trust me." They walked through the front door.

Three Kraang dressed as men looked up. They took out there guns and started shooting.

The three turtles took them out easily.

"Well that was easy." Donnie smiled. An alarm went off and bars fell in front of the door and more Kraang came rushing in, trapping the turtles.

"DONNIE!" Mikey yelled, "You jinxed it!"

Donnie wasn't paying attention to Mikey, he was glaring at the woman who stood in front of them, laughing.

"Karai" Leo growled.

"Nice for you to join us," Karai smirked, her smile fell, "Only three? O well, that will have to do."

She turned around "Bring it in!" She yelled.

The turtles watched as the huge machine that had turned Leo and Raph into kids was rolled in and pointed right at them.

"Yeah, 'Just trust me' must not mean what it used too," Mikey said glaring at his oldest brother.

"Where's Raphael?" Leo yelled at her.

Karai gave him a confused look, then she smiled.

"I sold him, to a very nice man in the country." She laughed. The laser went off and shot straight at the three turtles.

Raph squirmed under the hand that held him firmly to the table.

"Hello Raphael." The man smiled at him.

"Let me go!" Raph pushed on the man's hand trying to get free, but he was to strong and Raph's struggles were useless.

"Interesting," The man beamed down at him. "You don't remember me do you?"

Raph didn't reply, he just glared at the man.

"Do you remember how you became a toddler then?"

"You're stupid" Raph stated.

"I wonder what that makes you then." The man smiled.

Raphael gave him a confused look, not understanding what the man meant.

"My point exactly," He sighed and turned around, not taking his hand off the turtle, he reached for a item, then turned back around, holding up the item to show Raphael what he possessed.

Raph eyes widened when he saw the very long needle.

"Get away, you big meanie!" Raph squirmed more.

"Now, now, shhh, this will only hurt a lot." The man smirked.

Raph started crying. "My-y brother's won't let-t you do this-s!"

The man looked around. "It doesn't look like anyone's here besides me and you. No one's going to stop me, Raphael."

Raph shut his eyes tight, having tears stream down his cheeks; while the man placed the shot in his arm.

Pain coursed through Raph's body. He started screaming; letting everyone know his pain.

"Now," The man pushed a button and more man in lab coats came in. "Time to get started."

Raph's eyes started to keep droopy, his cries calmed to sniffles.

"What would you like us to start with sir?" One man asked

"Let's start with test A and B, we'll move on if he survives those." He replied.

Raph's eyes shut just as the man replied. "Yes sir, Bishop, Sir"

**Your reviews keep me writing, SO PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**-Tori**


	9. Where is my brother?

**I am not to happy with this chapter... writer block sucks.**

**That is why it is so small. I didn't want to ruin the whole story with this one chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so here it is. And I don't mind bad reviews for this chapter, because I'm expecting them ;p**

**Anyways, hope you guys like it anyways :) I'll have the next chapter soon! (which will be a lot better then this one)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

Leo pushed himself and his brothers out of the way just as the laser hit were they had been standing only a couple of seconds ago. He watched in horror as the crate behind them shrunk and puffed into a million speaks of dust; making a weird popping sound while doing so.

"The machine which is the machine that failed the first time and the machine that also failed the second time; is the machine that succeeded this time!" The Kraang droid said happily.

"Great," Karai said annoyed, "Just kill them all ready."

The machine swung around and tried to get a good shot at the turtles. They moved as another shot was fired out.

Leo jumped and tackled Karai. He pinned her down and growled. "Who did you sell him too?" He spat

"As if I would tell you!" Karai laughed.

Leo pulled out one of his twin swords and held it close to her throat, "Who did you see Raphael too?" He asked; getting closer to her.

Karai gulped staring at the sword, but then she smiled. "You wouldn't"

"You really want to bet on that." Leo pushed the sword up against her neck; letting some blood trickle down.

She glared at him; she felt the blood trickle down her neck. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was still frightening.

Another popping sound went off and Leo quickly turned around to make sure it wasn't one of his brothers. Karai took her chance and kicked Leo, setting herself free. She unsheathed her own sword and charged.

Leo stumbled and looked up to see Mikey; his eyes wide.

"Leo!" Mikey called

Leo spun around unsheathing his other sword and blocked her attack, sparring only inches away from his face. He pushed and started to overpower her; thanks to his strength.

"I'll ask you one last time, Karai." He grunted, slowly winning the battle and getting closer to her face with his and her swords clinging together. "Where is my brother!?"

* * *

_"No Raphael! I told you you're too little!" Raph flinched at hearing his full name. Mikey loomed over him. _

_"I am not!" Raph cried. He quickly put his hands over his mouth. Why is his voice suddenly so squeaky?_

_"Raph, no, you can't go to the surface by yourself! You'll get hurt!" Donnie appeared next to Michelangelo. _

_"I go up all the time by myself!" Raph argued; trying to ignore his voice and sudden shortness._

_ They glared down at him. "Well those days are over." Leo said appearing on the other side of the orange banded turtle._

_"This isn't fair!" Screamed Raph. "You guys aren't the boss of me!"_

_"Looks like its nap time," Donnie sighed, leaning down and picking up his small brother._

_'Nap time?' Raph thought angrily as he looked around. How had his brother been able to pick him up so easily?_

_"Downnie!" Raph glared at himself. 'It's Donnie you idiot!' He snapped at himself in his thoughts._

_"No buts about it Raph." He said a bit more calmly, but still with sternness in his voice_

_"NO!" Raph screamed; struggling in his brothers arms until he feel to the floor. He twisted himself so he could land on his feet and run. But the landing never came. He kept falling, into darkness. He looked up to see his brothers laughing; getting smaller as he fell. He glared at them and looked back down at the black hole that would never end. _

_He glanced at his hands. They we're so small. What had happened to him? _

Bishop stared at the small turtle as it moved restlessly in its sleep; obviously having a nightmare. He smirked. The child had barely survived the first two tests and they decided that they would let the turtle rest and regain its energy for it would hopefully be able to live through the next ones.

Bishop watched the turtle squirm as he remembered the tests.

Needles went in and out of the turtle's skin. His screaming, crying, and thrashing still going through Bishop's mind. It seemed like that had happened for hours until the turtle had finally passed out from the pain, but only to go into his awful nightmares.

Raph gave out a moan, snapping Bishop from his thoughts.  
He watched in the corner as the turtle slowly sat up and rubbed his head; not remembering the dream. He looked around until his gaze fell upon Bishop.

"O no" Raph mumbled as the man stood up and slowly made his way to the table Raph was on.

**Reviews are welcome**

**thanks**


	10. Maps are bogus

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The trees passed in blurs as Leo watched out the window of the shell razor. He was getting impatient; his little brother was in the hands of Bishop. Bishop, of all people! He clenched and un-clenched his fists as time went by; each passing moment was another moment where Raphael was stuck in the hands of Bishop. Who knows what experiments or forms of torture Bishop was doing on his little brother.

"Donnie, are we there yet?" Mikey whined.

Donnie clenched his hands tighter one the steering wheel; trying to keep his patience with Mikey. "For the Billionth time… Mikey" You could tell he was trying to stay calm. "No"

Mikey groaned. Leo pulled out the map again and looked it over. They were heading back to the place where they were last held captive by Bishop. It was horrifying; Bishop telling them all the many things he could and was going to do to them, just because they were mutant turtles. Leo remembered being terrified he had been and the nightmares he had for a while after that.

How would a three year old feel right now?

Leo felt more panicked then he had before. He kept forgetting Raph was only three at the moment and couldn't defend himself.

"Donnie, are we there yet?" Leo asked this time. Donnie glanced at Leo and then turned back to the road and glared.

"You tell me; you're the one with the map." He mumbled.

Mikey peeped over Leo's shoulder and looked over the map. He groaned loudly the plopped himself back into the chair in the back. "We still have like four billion more hours left!"

Leo glanced back at him. "Where do you think we're going?" Mikey stood back up and pointed to a point on the map. "No, Mikey we're going here." Leo pointed to the other side of the map, "and we're right here, right now." He pointed to another place on the map.

Mikey cheered. "We only have like this much further to go." He used his fingers to show Donnie the short distance they had left. He waited patiently for a moment before piping up again. "We should be there by now."

Leo put his face in his hands. "We'll be there in a couple of hours, Mikey"

Mikey groaned and fell into the back again.

"Leo"

"Yes, Mikey"

"Your map is bogus."

* * *

Raph shook as he woke up from another nightmare. This time the awful man that was torturing him was there. Raph felt tears slide down his face as he watched people with rubbery suits that covered their whole bodies, and helmets on came in. Their gloves were yellow, and the plastic covering their faces was thick enough so you couldn't see the face inside; but it could see you.

"Go away!" Raph yelled; in the back of his mind he knew that his attempts were worthless, but he still tried.

The talked and pointed at notes; while Raph huddled himself in the corner of the cage they had placed him in.

A man came up and placed a shot in Raph's arm. Raphael screamed and cried. He hated shots.

His eyes started to get droopy; until sleep over took him.

* * *

_"Raphael, my Raphael where are you?"_

_"Right here daddy." Raph said; crawling from out of underneath his bed._

_"Why where you hiding my son?" Splinter asked as he scooped up his son, "I was looking for you for a long time."_

_Raph looked down at his hands and didn't answer._

_"What is the matter, Raphael" Splinter asked, concern growing inside of him._

_"I didn't feel like playing with anyone." Raph mumbled._

_"Raphael, I would like the truth please." Splinter said sternly_

_Raph sighed. "They were being mean again; so I left." Raph snuggled closer to his Masters chest. "I didn't want them to find me so I hid underneath my bed."_

_"My son," Splinter coaxed. "Your brothers love you; they don't mean to hurt you. They probably didn't know that they had."_

_"Really" Raph asked looked up at his sensei._

_"Yes, now go play, they miss you."_

_"They do?"  
Splinter nodded; Raph hugged him then squirmed out of his arms and ran out of his room to find his brothers._

_A while later Splinter couldn't find his sons anywhere. He began to panic. _

_"Leonardo?" He called out "My sons, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo?"_

_His sensitive ears heard a cry; it wasn't in the lair though, it was in the sewers._

_He ran out and followed the noise until he spied his sons._

_Michelangelo was one the ground bleeding. Leonardo and Donatello were next to him; trying to help him._

_Raphael had his arms stretched out in front of his brother's protectively; his back towards his brothers._

_He glared at the thing he was protecting his brothers from. A small alligator snapped threatening at Raph every now then; trying to decide if he would be a worthy opponent._

_"Go away, or all make you wish you were never hatched!" Raph threatened._

_He sprang for the gator; but was caught mid-air by his Father. The alligator quickly ran away; seeing the size of Splinter and how easily he had been able to grab and hold the small turtle._

_"What is going on here?" Splinter asked; still holding Raphael closely to his chest._

_"We went out for a walk and ran into that monster; then Mikey got hurt!" Donnie explained._

_"You disobeyed my orders and left our home. I told you not to leave by yourselves."_

_"We're sorry Master Splinter" Leo apologized for everyone._

_Splinter nodded approvingly. "And what were you doing?"_

_"He saved us!" Mikey piped up; holding his arm which was only bleeding lightly now._

_"You cannot jump into a fight like that Raphael." Splinter scolded_

_"He was askin for it." Raph concluded._

_Splinter laughed slightly "That is still no excuse though, my Raphael."_

_Raph nodded. "I'm sorry; I just wanted to protect my brothers." He said shyly_

_Splinter smiled. "I know, and I just want to protect you." He hugged his son and then put him down. "Let's go home." He sighed._

* * *

Raph opened his eyes. He was still in the still in the cage; but in a different spot; which meant they had moved him.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm; he looked down at it and noticed it was wrapped up. He ignored it; to scared to see what they had done to him while he was sleeping.

"Hello?" Raph called out

Suddenly a bunch of men backed into the room; they we're trying to drag something into the room; but were having a hard time. The huge monster suddenly came into Raph's vision as it was pulled into the room.

A giant, mad, mean looking alligator was pulled into the room. It was thrashing on the chains the pulled it to the bigger cage on the other side of the room. Raph started to cry; remembering his dream and the scary alligator that was trying to hurt him and his brothers. That one now looked like a puppy compared to the humongous one that was bring stuffed into a cage.

It roared but suddenly stopped when it heard the sobbing of Raph.

Raph hid his face in his knees when he realized the alligator noticed him. The men slammed the cage door and left the room. Leaving only Raph and the gator.

Raph sobs starting getting quieter; he finally took the chance and peeped up from underneath his knees.

He looked over at the beast and quickly covered his face again and cuddled closer to the corner when he saw the gator still starring at him.

But it was too late; the alligator had seen Raphael's eye color and mask; he had seen that he was a turtle.

"Raphael?"

* * *

**Cute dream huh? Anyways, hope you guys liked it :)**


	11. LeatherHead

**Sorry its so short; hope you like it anyways :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The alligator stared at Raph longer; making up his mind. _"That is defiantly Raphael." _

"Raphael" He said again; this time more confidently

Raph flinched at his name but didn't look up. "What?"

Leatherhead smiled, but it quickly went flat and serious. "What did they do to you my friend?" He asked

"What do you mean?" Raph asked; he looked at his arm that was still bandage. "I don't think it's too bad; just a scratch." He said; holding up his arm to let the mutant alligator see.

"Yes, but why are you so young?" He asked calmly.

Raph looked at him questioningly. Then shrugged, "I don't know"

The gator sighed. Then continued to ask questions, "How did Bishop get a hold of you?"

Raph finally looked up at Leatherhead; he flinched, but never took his gaze away. "I was waiting for my brothers to pick me up; then some men took me away from Auntie April." Raph sniffed; but was determined not to cry. "They sold me I guess."

"You were kidnapped." He stated

Raph sniffed again "Are my brothers coming?" He asked

"They will do everything it takes to get you back." He concluded. Raph relaxed a little at those words; he knew his brothers wouldn't give up on him.

"What's your name?" Raphael asked

"My friends call me, Leatherhead."

Raph giggled. "That's an awesome name"

Leatherhead nodded in agreement. Raph started to talk again. "When can we go home?"

"When we can get out; this will hopefully be soon." Leatherhead said.

"How will we get out?"

"I'll find a way." He promised. Raph nodded and shivered a bit. "Are you cold?" Leatherhead asked.

"A bit." Raph yawned

"Go to sleep my young friend; I will protect you."

The door flew open and Bishop walked up and examined Leatherhead for a moment before turning and looking into Raphael's cage. "Ready for more tests?" He snickered. Raph gave out a weak whine.

"You will not touch him." Leatherhead growled. Bishop whirled around.

"Are you planning on stopping me?" Bishop smirked. Leatherhead growled. "I was going to take the turtle out to do my tests; but since you wish to keep an eye on him," Bishop explained. "I'll stay in here and do them."

"NO!" The alligator roared. He gripped the bars of the cage and started to shake them.

Bishop put the sedative into Raphael's arm. "Don't let him hurt me." Raph pleaded; his eyes getting bigger.

Leatherhead watched uselessly as Raph slowly drifted off to sleep.

Raph took a deep breath in; trying to fight off the sedative.

"I was thinking about dissecting today." Bishop smirked.

Raph closed his eyes; falling asleep; the last thing remembering was the roar of Leatherhead as his eyes turned white.

* * *

"It's always so quite; it really scares me." Mikey said; standing next to his brothers. They we're standing near Bishop's hideout.

"Yeah; quite and deadly" Leo murmured. "Keep your guards up; this is going to be difficult; but we're not leaving without Raph!

Donnie and Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."


	12. You Gotta Love Them

**Sorry its short guys, next chapter is gonna be pretty long :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Shouldn't there be more guards?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, and wouldn't Bishop have appeared by now?" Donnie questioned.

Leo glared at the fallen guards they had just taken. _"This is to easy; some things up"_

"Come on" Leo urged, "Keep your guard up" He lead them down the plain white hall; becoming more wary and cautious with each step.

"Wait, guys I found something." Mikey piped up; his face was turned away from them as he gazed through the small window on one of the doors.

Leo moved his brother aside so he could get a look, before Donatello did the same thing to him. Soon all turtles were crammed at the window trying to get a good look inside. Bishop paced inside; steam was practically rising off of him as he talked on the phone.

"I don't care what you have to do! I want them back here NOW!" He demanded. Bishop's face screwed up in anger as the other side of the conversation had its turn to talk. The room was a complete wreck. Things were broken, some items looked as if they had been physically ripped from the ground and thrown across the room, there were some unconscious and conscious men; no matter what they were, they were hurt. Two cages sat in the room too. The first one was huge and the door on it was on the other side of the room. While the other was very small and some of the metal bars on it were broken and bent.

The room was a complete bomb. But that wasn't what worried Leo; what worried him was the amount of blood there was.

Bishop sighed. "All I know is that he went crazy!" He paused and then continued. "Now the beast is gone and he took the turtle! Probably to eat him later. But we can't afford that! Not yet anyways. We need to find them." Bishop growled into the phone before snapping it shut.

_"Turtle…" _Donnie felt himself grow tense; which was unnoticed by his brothers as they had the same reaction.

Mikey and Don were snapped out of their thoughts as Leo grabbed their shells and turned them around. "Guys…"

They both nodded; not needing any more.

Leo sighed and gestured for them to follow. They needed to find out what to do next, because Raphael wasn't here, and they had no idea where to look next.

* * *

"You are absolutely disgusting." Bruno declared.

"What?" Jason questioned; he took another bite of his cheese burger while keeping one hand on the steering wheel.

Bruno shook his head and tried to block out the slurping noise that was coming from the driver. The sounds that replaced them he didn't like any better. His mind was replying the sounds of the small turtle's cries. He shook them out, but they were quickly replaced with its screams. He glared at the road that was zooming past; trying to clear his mind completely.

_"What's your name?" The young turtle asked_

_"Bruno"_

_"My name is Raphael"_

Bruno shook his head. _"What the heck is wrong with me?_" he growled at himself.

_"I-I want my brothers" It cried_

_"Well that sucks, cause their not coming."_

The sad face of the young creature flashed in his mind. Bruno suddenly felt a hand shake him.

"Man, are you ok? Ya look sick." Bruno defiantly felt sick.

He shook his head. "I don't know, I can't stop thinking about that turtle."

Jason watched him warily. "Ya know something… I can't either." Bruno looked up at the man; his eyes focused on the road. "He reminded me of my kids when they were little."

"You had brats of your own?" Bruno asked as his eyes widened.

Jason nodded his head and smiled a bit. "They may be annoying, but you gotta love them anyways."

Bruno turned his gaze back out to the fields of grass that blurred passed as they drove. It was quite now; Bruno was thinking now. And when Bruno got to thinking, it usually was never good. But this time… This time was different.

Bruno turned to Jason again; new determination in his eyes.

"We have to go back."

* * *

**Whoo! Bruno's back! You didn't think you would see that last of him when he sold Raphael, now did you?!**

**NOPE! **

**Review :)**


	13. Just Grabbin My Kid

**I felt bad because the other chapter was so short. Plus I've been in a typey mood today, so I continued and wrote you guys another chapter today :D Even though this one is short too. I hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The water splashed harshly while he ran; the small turtle sleeping soundly in his arms. He glared at the injures the turtle had gained from the battle and then glared at his own. Things could have gone smoother; _could _have, but with his uncontrollable temper, he didn't even remember most of it. Just that he was suddenly standing with a bunch of unconscious bodies and a small Raphael in his arms. Now he was running through the sewer; having no idea where he was or where he was going. Just that he needed to get home.

Raphael out a small whimper and the alligator slowed his ran to a walk. The small child opened its eyes slightly; revealing a slit of amber.

"L-Leatherhead?" He asked; his eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open.

Leatherhead nodded and smiled down at the turtle; who tried to sit up in the gators arms, only to end up wincing in pain.

"Stay still my friend." He coaxed. "Rest, we will be home soon."

Raph nodded, allowing his eyes to fully close. Leatherhead glanced over his shoulder at the empty sewer. The only sound was some rushing water, other than that, it was quite. They were alone.

The mutant started to run again. He looked down at the turtle who had snuggled closer to his chest and now had his thumb in his mouth. He felt very protective over the mutant child.

_"Don't let them hurt me." _

Leatherhead shook his head, taking him out of his memories. "I won't my young friend, I won't" And he knew that this was a promise he wouldn't be able to break.

* * *

"The giant freak gator was brought here only a couple of hours ago and we threatened to hurt Raphael and he totally freaked and had a huge rampage! The next thing I know he's gone with the little twerp! Please don't hurt me!" Baxter said as fast as he could as soon as Leo had started to unsheathe his katana. Leo glanced at his brothers and placed the half unsheathed sword back where it belonged.

"Do you think he means Leatherhead?" Mikey whispered to Leo.

"If that's what you call him, I'm pretty sure." Stockman chimed in, but quickly sunk lower into the corner he was crouching in at Leo's sudden glare.

"He's probably heading home then." Donnie concluded.

"Ok, then what do we do with him?" Leo gestured to the cowering man.

"I-I won't tell anyone about this, I promise!" He yelped. "Plus you can't hurt me, I'm a genius, you may need me! You can't kill a mind like mine!"

"Why not? We have Donnie?" Mikey asked.

"Let's go." Leo ordered; leaving the stunned scientist and leading his brothers out of Bishops headquarters, hopefully for the last time in their lives.

He stopped when a car screeched in front of them. Two men stepped out and starred dumbfounded at them. Leo pushed his brothers deeper in to the shadows so the men wouldn't be able to tell who they were.

"I don't think they have the kid." One murmured

Leo glared at the two. "Who are you?" He asked; deciding if he should pull out his weapon or not.

The younger one put his hands up and took a small step forward. "Look, I just came here to get my kid."

Leo gave him a confused expression "This is not a place for children."

The guy sighed "Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here for him."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "What's the real reason you're here?" He growled.

"No really! I'm grabbing my" He paused "kid, Raphael."

Leo pulled out his katana and stepped out of the shadows. He ignored the gasps of the men as he pointed the sword at them. "Where is my brother?!"


	14. Bad Boy

**Whoa! What a week! I went snowmobiling with my family and didn't have any service where I was. I could still type, I just couldn't post.. So we got back today, and I was GOING to post sooner, but my Scooby-Doo coloring book was calling my name! SO I had to color some of that!**

**duh**

**Anyways hope you guys aren't mad at me for making you wait so long! Ill post another chapter tomorrow, I just need to finish revising it first :)**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Leatherhead brought the turtle closer to him as it shivered. He was cold himself; they are both cold blooded, they couldn't help it.

_"What did they do to you?" _He was tired now; Leatherhead sat down against the wall and watched the turtle yawn in its sleep. Raphael, who was usually strong, picking a fight, mad, and never wanting help; was now weak, venerable, cute, and just wanted someone to play with.

How could they be so different and yet still be the same turtle anyways? Leatherhead shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He needed to get home. He had no idea where they were or where to go, but they needed to get home. Fix the problems that had been made.

He leaned his head back and his eyes slid shut; just on the verge of sleep, something pulled him back. His eyes shot open and Leatherhead looked around; expecting a threat. The turtle squirmed in his arms. Leatherhead tightened his grip and hugged the child closer to him. Raphael sneezed, then looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

"It is late, you need rest." Leatherhead ordered.

"But, I'm not tired." He gave another small sneeze before yawning. He tried to squirm out of the alligators arms once again, but was no match for the gentle, yet strong grip. "Come on Leatherhead! I wanna go play!" Raph begged; ignoring his injuries.

The large mutant laughed slightly to himself; he would have to give Splinter credit later for taking care of four turtles for 17 years. "We are in the sewer, not the best place to play."

"Then let's go topside!" Raph chirped; smiling widely.

"No!" Leatherhead watched the turtles face drop at his sudden outburst. He felt guilty for making him feel bad. "I don't need you to get more hurt." He coaxed. "I promised to protect you, remember?"

"Yeah… I remember" Raph mumbled.

"When we get home with your brothers, then we can play." He concluded.

Raph nodded, still looking slightly down trotted. He shifted himself slightly in the gators arms. "Can we get some food? I'm hungry."

Of course he was hungry! Every time someone was about to feed the young turtle, something would happen to put eating off for later. Last time he 'almost' ate was when April was planning on making him pizza, and instead he ended up getting kidnapped.

Leatherhead sighed; all the food he had was back at the place he called home, and he had no idea how to get there. That meant one thing.

They had to go topside.

* * *

BRUNO'S POV

My whole life I've been a naughty kid. I would always get into trouble; most of the time I meant to do it. It always just felt so good to be rebellious, even if it did mean sometimes getting caught and chewed out. It was always worth it. You can't live a great life without taking risks!

Now, the one time I actually find that one good corner in my heart, and commit an act of goodwill; I get a sword pointed straight for my face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the turtles. These were obviously the kid's brothers, and man do they look mad.

"Hey, look," I thought for a moment, trying to remember the names the turtle was screaming when he was calling for his family, "Is one of you an 'eo?" I questioned

The one in the blue mask gave me a questioning look while the two behind him snickered. "'eo?"

Crap, maybe that wasn't one of the names, "Donnie, uhhh, Mikey, maybe a Splinter even?" I was getting irritated.

The blue-banded turtle raised his sword higher. "Where did you acquire this information?" he snarled.

Acquire? Ugh, "That squirt you call a brother." I smirked; feeling good as I watched his eyes fill with worry.

"Raph?" The orange masked turtle whispered.

"Yeah, Raphael, or Raph, whatever you call him, hi-"

"What did you do to him?!" I was rudely interrupted by the one wearing purple.

"Why should I tell you?" I mocked. Jason gave me a wary look.

"Don't mess with these guys" He mumbled; I rolled my eyes. They're not going to hurt us. Not as long as I can lead them to their brother.

The two behind the blue-banded turtle pulled weapons of their own out. Nunchucks and… a stick? He spun the giant stick before holding it out threateningly. Ok now I'm a bit worried.

But like I said before; I'm a bad boy, and have you ever known one that doesn't carry a gun?

I ran back to the car; Jason quickly following me, as the scream filled our ears. Dang if I knew he would have screamed that loud, I would have aimed for one of the other ones!

Jason glanced back over his shoulder as he drove. He turned back and smirked, "They won't be following us, that's for sure."

I smiled; trying not to feel guilty, _"They just wanted their brother back… did you have to shoot him?"_ I shook my head, _"It was self-defense, no worries." _I glanced into the rearview mirror; I couldn't see them anymore, but their faces would forever be etched into my mind.

I turned back and faced the upcoming road. My eyes widened and I was just in time as I leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel swerving the car; barley missing the small turtle.

* * *

**HAHAHA! We're getting somewhere right!? Any predictions?**


	15. Battle Wound

**I know I said I would post this tomorrow, but I finished revising earlier than I thought... and plus, I really couldn't wait! **

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

MICHELEANGELO'S POV

I smiled as the look of fear grew onto the man's face; he had done something with our brother. Not the hotheaded brother that was my hero; always having the fire inside of him show, proving it would never be extinguished, that he could never be broken. Not the one that would always rush into a fight and never back down. Not the one that was always mad, but could be the greatest brother when needed. Not the one which was the funniest to tease and make angry.

No, not that one. Our little brother, he had done something with our little brother, the one that refused to take a nap, the one that was really ticklish, the one that made you smile when seeing him sleep so peacefully, the one that was adorable and didn't want to be. That one.

He had done something with my baby bro, and I hate him because of it. I never understood why my brothers were so protective, they just were and it bugged me sometimes. Sure I was the youngest, but still, I could take care of myself and didn't always need their watchful eyes boring into my shell. But now I understand why they are so protective, they love me, they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if something bad happened to me. Now I know the feeling, and not having your baby bro safe in your arms… it hurts, it hurts more than the shearing pain in my shoulder, and man does that hurt!

I let the scream rip out of me as the bullet ripped into my flesh, stinging like a million shards of glass had just been dipped in acid then shoved into my shoulder. I grabbed it and feel to my knees; just barley seeing the two creeps get away in their car.

Leo and Don were next to me in a second. I'm gasping and can't seem to catch the breath that's stuck in my throat. My brothers keep talking to me; like their trying to calm me down, help me. I can't hear a thing their saying, the pain is blocking my hearing, but its working, whatever their saying is making me feel better. I know they won't let me down, they never have, never will.

I try to keep my eyes open, but their getting droopier with each passing second.

And before I know it, I've fallen asleep.

LEO'S POV 

Blood, and lots of it. First my little brother gets kidnapped and now my other little brother gets shot, what's next?

I calmly talked to Mikey while Donnie did everything he could for the wound. I held Michelangelo's head and stroked it while telling him everything was going to be ok. He would wince every now and then when Donnie did something to help; but he would concentrate on my face; determined to stay strong.

He finally drifted off to sleep right when Don wrapped up his shoulder. He put the medical stuff back into his big bag of wonder and nodded to me; indicating that we needed to get him home. I didn't, couldn't leave Raph. Not when he needs me, us most; but the sooner I helped Mikey I could go back to him. It was a big sacrifice, but it had to be done. For Mikey.

I picked Michelangelo up bridal style, being careful not to hurt his bullet wound any further, and then we went as fast as we could back to the van. I placed him carefully down in the back and sat down on the ground next to him; letting Donnie drive. He also seemed to want to be with Mikey, but caved in to driving.

Mikey wasn't breathing right and it started to really scare me. "Don, his breathing isn't right," I warned, "It looks painful for him to breathe." I stroked Mikey's head, trying to get him to calm down as his breathing grew faster.

Donnie's only response was stepping further onto the gas pedal.

We drove for a couple of minutes in silence; the only sound was Michelangelo's gasps for air. Donnie let out a quick yelp as he sudden pressed on the brakes. I grabbed for Mikey, making sure he didn't get further injured as we swerved. As soon as the van was stable, I stood up and looked out the window; following Donnie's surprised gaze, right to the rampaging alligator in the middle of the street.

* * *

**Please let me know what your thinking of the story! Hating/loving? It awesome getting your guys reviews!**

**HAPPY NEWS YEAR EVERYBODY!**

**XD**


	16. Red

**Sorry its super short ;p**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**LEATHERHEAD'S POV**

I smiled as Raphael excitedly rushed up, out of the man hole. I quickly followed, only having a slight delay as my square figure had trouble fitting through the circular gap. I watched him as he tried to hold in his excitement, while also trying to remember the training Splinter had taught him of, stay in the shadows, don't let anyone see you.

Excitement overpowered training; but what should you expect from such a young child? I reached out to grab him and carry him; but he suddenly gasped. He had smelled the strong scent of the bakery a couple blocks away. I didn't realize how hungry he was…

"Raphael!" I called out; trying to keep my voice low so I wouldn't disturb anyone. We're mutants; attention isn't really something we crave. He ran into the street.

We had just escaped from a mad scientist; one that wanted to do tests and dissect us! I really wanted to take precaution and be safe, stick to the shadows, get what we needed, then quickly get back to the safety of the sewers.

Raphael shielded his eyes as headlights threw out the darkness of the night. My eyes widened as the child did not move. He looked like a deer in headlights; frozen with fear.

This was defiantly not the safety and precaution I had been hoping for.

"Raphael!" I screamed; forgetting about sticking to the shadows. Forgetting that someone could easily see a huge mutant alligator, as I ran after the turtle that had just been missed by the swerved car.

Two men suddenly jumped out. I felt a growl escape from my throat as I backtracked into the alley. Raphael had placed his hands over his face and was kneeling on the ground; shaking slightly from fright.

_"Just leave him alone." _I watched the men closely as one walked very calmly up to my friend. _"Do… Not… Touch… Him!" _I felt myself shaking; trying to control my anger; trying to stay put and not go and eat the two approaching men for getting threatening close to the turtle.

"Raphael?" One asked. I stared at him, surprised that he knew his name. I held my breath as he replied.

"Yeah?" Raphael looked at the man; who held out his hand. Raphael gave a small sniff and tried to scoot away from the extended gesture.

The man's eyes filled with irritation and impatience; he stepped forward and grabbed for Raphael's arm. The turtle gave a yelp.

_"NO!" _I charged out of the alley; not caring anymore if these two men saw me; not caring what they would do.

Both of them screamed and the one who had Raphael's arm grabbed for the child and held him close.

The red-banded turtle started to cry and squirm in his arms. "NO! Don't let them hurt me! Not again!"

My angry grew; and my vision clouded over.

Everything became red.


	17. Staying Calm

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Leo and Donnie gawked at their friend as he searched for something to destroy. He roared and knocked a fire hydrant out of place, making water gush out of the ground.

"What the heck is he doing out here?" Leo snapped out of his shock and turned to Donnie; hoping his genious brother would have the answer like he always did.

Donnie shook his head; still staring at Leatherhead. "Let's ask him."

"Are you crazy?!" Leo practically shouted; but it was too late. Don was already out the door, slowly making his way over to the deadly gator. "Why do I even bother?" Leo mumbled as he followed his brother.

Donnie tried to get the mutants attention, but didn't have any luck, Leatherhead was too busy smashing a nice red car that was parked. He let out another roar before actually picking up the car and throwing it. Its alarm system blaring, but getting quitter as it soared down the road and out of sight.

"How does Mikey calm him down?" Yelled Leo; trying to stay away from the water pouring down on them, but finally giving up and getting soaked as he realized that there was nowhere safe from the fire hydrant water.

Donnie stared at his brother helplessly; before giving out a huff of air. He crept closer to Leatherhead and tried again to get the gators attention. This time seceding, he looked the alligator in the eyes. Leatherhead stared at him; the clouded look never leaving his eyes. Don reached out and placed a gently hand on the alligators snout.

"See, its ok big guy, no bodies going to hurt you." Donnie coaxed; rubbing his hand up and down the mutants nose.

Leatherhead stared at Donatello; his mouth pulled up, reviling his sharp teeth, and he let out a growl. Donnie slowly pulled back his hand; slight panic growing on his face.

"DONNIE!" Leo screamed through the water that rained down on them, "DONATELLO, GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Donnie turned his head and glanced at his brother. He turned back and took the gaze of the gator again.

Leatherhead roared and swung out his arm; smacking Donatello in the plastron. Don flew across the street and hit hard onto the wall of the building.

"Donnie!" Leo ran over to his fallen brother. "Donnie, can you hear me?"

Don coughed and looked up at his older brother. "Ow" He said bluntly

Leo laughed as he helped his brother up. "How the heck are we going to calm him down?"

"We could always try using food." Donnie suggested.

"That would mean getting close to him again, and I am NOT allowing that." Leo stated, "Plus, we don't have any food."

Donnie nodded and opened his mouth to send out more ideas when he was interrupted by the familiar California accent.

"Dudes! Can you be quite? My shoulder kills and I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Mikey emerged from the van; gripping his shoulder and looking as if he was missing hibernation. His face light up as he noticed Leatherhead. "Hey, Leatherhead! Long time no see!" The gator replied with a roar and a broken window.

"Mikey, get back in the car!" Leo ordered. "It's not safe out here!"

Mikey did exactly opposite as he started to walk closer to the rampaging mutant. "What did you guys do? His really ticked off!"

"Michelangelo!" Leo yelled, "Do not take a step closer to him!" Leo wanted to run and grab his brother; but couldn't leave Donatello who looked like, without the support, he would collapse on the ground.

"Hey bud," Mikey coaxed; completely ignoring Leo. "Every things ok." The gator roared and turned away to go and smash something but was stopped by Mikey's voice. "Leatherhead, calm down man."

The gator turned and was met by a hand that was placed on his snout… again. He growled at it, but stopped when his gaze met with the huge blue eyes.

They calmed him; they had innocence in them.

Leatherhead blinked as his eyes adjusted and cleared. Making them normal again.

"Michelangelo?" He gazed at the turtle who was smiling brightly.

"Yep, the one and only." He gestured to himself, but ended up wincing at his shoulder.

Leatherhead looked over to the two shocked turtles. "Leonardo, Donatello?" He shook his head and then continued his gaze at the huge mess he had made.

"Leatherhead, if you don't mind me asking but, what are you doing out here?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"Yeah, and what made you so mad?" Leo added.

Leatherhead's eyes clouded over; he threw his head back and started to roar.

"Hey, hey!" Mikey tried to calm him down; he grabbed for his snout and stared into his eyes again. "Leatherhead, it's alright!"

Leatherhead's eyes fixed themselves and he fell to his knees; taking in deep breaths of air.

The three brothers looked at each other with worry before looking back at the mutant gator.

"Leatherhead…" Mikey started

"They made him cry. I couldn't help it, I let my anger take control." He looked up at Mikey; his eyes filled with grief. "I don't even remember what happened." He turned his head slightly so he was also looking at the two other turtles. "All I know is… That he's gone."

"They took him"


	18. Phone Call

**You got this one early because it's short ;p**

**I have the next chapter, which hopefully, I will be done revising tomorrow :)**

**I'm getting some where in this story! About time!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Splinter paced back and forth in front of the lair door. He tried meditating, drinking tea, training, but not even his stories on TV could calm him.

April sat on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin rested on them. She had also tried to calm herself down by doing things she loved; but without the guys, and without knowing Raphael was safe, it was just too difficult.

Master Splinter continued his pacing while thoughts of what could be happening to his sons were rushing through his brain, making him pace faster. His face grew more worried and his tail twitched with more agitation with each passing moment; until his Shell-cell rang.

He opened it up and started to press buttons; his burrow furrowing deeper at each action.

"How do you work these crazy things?" He mumbled pressing a couple more buttons.

_"Master Splinter…. You already…. Stop pressing buttons…."_ A voice said through the phone.

"Hello? Hello? My sons?" Splinter held the phone close to his ear but quickly brought it back down and started to press buttons again.

April laughed slightly and got up off the couch and rushed over to help the giant rat. She grabbed the phone; and with a grateful nod from Splinter, she answered it.

"Hello?"

_"APRIL!" _Leo's voice called over the phone.

"Yeah, is everything all right? Did you find Raph?" She asked; gripping the phone with both hands as she held it close to her face.

_"Donnie and Mikey are heading back, while me and Leatherhead continue to search." _Leo explained.

"Wait, Leatherhead?" She looked down at Splinter curiously; he could also hear the conversation because of his sensitive ears. He just shrugged in reply.

_"Long story, anyways we need you_-" He was cut off by two people- or should I say, two turtles, arguing.

_"I'm not going back! I'm staying!"_

_"Michelangelo, for the last time, NO!" _Donnie's voice echoed. _"Your hurt and I'm not risking anything with you!"_

_"But Raph needs me!" _

_"Yes, and you'll be in the lair waiting with open arms when he returns."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts about, Michelangelo!"_ Leonardo cut in. April sighed as she listened to the bickering brothers.

"Guys…." She groaned; no one could hear her because of the fighting. "YOU GUYS!" she screamed. The other side of the line went quite. "Thank you, now, as I can tell, Mikey was hurt, so he's coming back here no matter what."

A voice spoke up to argue, but she ignored and continued. "Donnie is also coming back to help out here."

_"Yep" _Donnie concluded.

"OK, Leo and Leatherhead are going to go find Raph, and bring him home." She paused "Now that wasn't so hard? Now was it?" She hung up without a response and turned to Master Splinter. She handed him his phone back and smiled. "Everything is going to be alright."


	19. Weakness: FOOD

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! just my OC's**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Bruno hadn't realized how tightly he was holding the turtle until it started to gasp for breath. He loosened the hug he had on it and allowed the creature to sit on his lap and catch his breath. The mutant alligator was still fresh on their minds as they drove. Fear in the heats of all in the car.

Only, the fear Raphael had was different; it wasn't fear of the alligator he had called his friend, it was fear that he wouldn't see his family OR that alligator ever again. Fear that he would be stuck in the clutches of the two men who had told him that his brothers didn't even want him, the men who had taken him to the scientist that was planning on dissecting him.

Bruno took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out; they had gotten away, barley, but still got away. The gator had gone completely bonkers! Bruno had only a split second to react as he suddenly ran back towards the car; a giant clawed hand swinging where he had only been moments before. Bruno held the turtle close to his chest as he climbed into the car; only to realize that he had gotten in on the wrong side and Jason was trying to squish himself onto the same seat as Bruno. Bruno quickly jumped seats; kicking Jason in the face while doing so. He landed in the passenger seat in an awkward position and didn't even bother to fix himself as he screamed for Jason to go.

It took about ten minutes to finally lose the alligator as they twisted and turned around every corner they could possible manage.

The roaring of the creature still echoing in his head; Bruno glanced down at the young turtle, and gave it a questioning look. He didn't look worried, sad, or even the least bit frightened. He looked mad. He sat glaring out the bottom part of the side window, his arms crossed, his eye ridges creased angrily and his arms folded, he even had his lips puckered out a bit to add to the affect and to let everyone who looked at him know that he was ticked.

"What's wrong with ya?" Bruno bounced the turtle on his knee as they drove. "You were so talkative before!" Raphael only responded by giving out a huff of air and his glare deepening.

He was scared; like I stated before, Raphael had no idea if he would ever get to see his loved ones again; there's no way you wouldn't be the least bit afraid at knowing that. But he wasn't going to show it. Sure he wanted to start crying and screaming at everyone until he got what he wanted; but if he learned one thing from this whole adventure, and after already doing it so many times, it was to show no weakness.

And for a three year old turtle tot, this was pretty difficult.

"Come on, squirt, we saved you from the giant, mean, alligator, didn't we?" Jason piped in, "I'm pretty sure he would have eaten you."

Raph turned and stuck out his tongue at the man, and then turned back to the position he was in previously. Jason rolled his eyes and then shrugged.

Bruno glared at the child, "Yeah! You should be thanking us! Not giving us the stupid silent treatment." Raph's stomach growled; he clenched his plastron and glared at it while the two men laughed. "You hungry?" Raph didn't respond. "Ok, fine, we'll get lunch and I'll have Jason over here eat yours for you."

Raphael turned around on Bruno's lap. "No!" He covered his mouth and looked down shamefully; he had shown his weakness: food.

"No? Well what do you want? Do you want some food?" Bruno asked sort of mockingly.

Raph was hesitant, but slowly nodded. "French fries'?" Raph nodded, "A shake?" Another nod, "Hey, I say we just go to an all you can eat buffet!" Raph nodded furiously this time and laughter broke out once again in the car.

Raph couldn't help it; he was starving, and these men were offering to feed him, and showing weakness or not, Raph was going to do anything to get something to eat!

"Man, you must be hungry! Did that Bishop guy ever even feed you?" Jason asked

"N-no" Raph stammered, not looking up at the two men. Bruno furrowed his eye brows.

"What did he do to ya kid?" He asked.

Raph breaths became panicked; more weakness, but now, did it even matter? "I w-want my daddy!" He whimpered; trying to hold back the hiccupping sobs that threatened to come with the tears that we're building up. "I want my-y brothers! And Leatherhead!" Raph whispered a bit louder.

"Hey," Jason reached over and patted his shell, "Its ok" He looked up with worried eyes at Bruno.

_"CRAP! He means the brothers I just shot at! Dang it!" _Bruno sighed, _"… Wait… What the heck? Who's Leatherhead?" _

Raph gave out another sob; breaking Bruno from his thoughts. "Ok, here's what we'll do. We'll get something to eat, and then we'll go find your bros." Bruno had lied in his life; heck he couldn't even recall one day he had gone without telling a lie! But this, this was no lie; as he watched the turtle cry for its loved ones he quickly thought of his girlfriend, Mattie, and what it would be like without her in his life. Awful, it would be awful.

Raph looked up at him. "You told me that they didn't want me though." He sniffed.

"When did I ever… oh, ummm…" He looked to Jason for help; but he ignored him and started to nervously play with the wind shield wipers. Bruno was, at this moment, regretting ever taunting the turtle the first trip they had had with him. "I was just joking." He chuckled nervously

Raph glared at him, "You're just like Mikey!"

"Oh? How?"

"You're not funny"


	20. It's Nearly a Flesh Wound

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! Just my OC's**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Hey, April, stop worrying! It's nearly a flesh wound." Mikey teased.

April glared at him, "A flesh wound?" She asked with irritation; not realizing Mikey was just trying to lighten the mood, "This, Michelangelo is NOT just a flesh wound! This is a flipping bullet wound! Something people die from!" She snapped; making the orange-clad turtle wince.

Donatello laughed slightly as he carefully wrapped his brothers wounded shoulder. As soon as he and Mikey and stumbled into the lair, April had gone crazy! She rushed up to them and gasped as she observed their injuries. She quickly made both turtles sit on the couch. Donatello had protested and had explained that he needed stuff from his lab to help with Michelangelo's shoulder. She merely only shook her head and pushed him back onto the couch when he tried to stand. April rushed and got the medical kit and allowed Don to patch his brother up as she swiftly run through the lair and gathered blankets, food, painkillers, and other things she hoped would help.

April stood, "I'm going to go make you guys some tea, I'll be back in a minute." She glanced at them before heading and disappearing into the kitchen.

"What's with her? She's being like, way over protective right now" He grumbled as he painfully leaned back into the couch.

Donnie nodded as he tossed the blanket April had wrapped around him onto the ground. "She's worried about Raph" He explained "They kidnapped him while he was with her, and she keeps blaming herself for it. She probably just doesn't want anything bad to happen to us too while she's here."

"She's bring a 'mother hen' like Leo." Mikey grumbled; as he moved his blanket aside too.

Master Splinter chuckled slightly as he entered the room and overheard his two son's conversation. He sat down next to the purple-clad turtle "She is doing her best to keep you two well." Mikey sighed and leaned his head back; looking as if he was about to fall asleep, Splinter lowered his voice, "Donatello, are you injured as well?"

Donnie shook his head, "I'm just a bit sore that's all"

"And whys that?" Splinter asked raising an eyebrow; he's sons trained and fought all the time, Donatello would be sore if he did it non-stop for hours, not for just doing it for the time he had.

Donnie hesitated; he didn't want to tell what had happening with Leatherhead and let his father get anger at their friend; what he did want to do was tattle on the man who had pulled the trigger to the gun and then later had retaken his brother. "It was an accident, that's all."

Splinter was about to push the topic further, when he was interrupted by April coming into the room. She carried four cups of tea; she had only intended to make three but thought better of it.

"You two doing ok?" She asked; placing the tea on the coffee table; Mikey only mumbled in response and didn't open his eyes, while Donnie nodded.

She eyed them before plopping herself down onto Splinter's recliner. She rubbed her eyes with the balls of her hands before looking glumly down at the floor.

"What is troubling you, April?" Splinter asked.

She sighed, "It's all my fault." She mumbled, "It's my fault that Raphael is in danger."

Mikey opened up his eyes a crack and turned his head towards Donnie; Don looked at Mikey and shrugged, giving him the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Did you mean for any of this to happen?" Splinter inquired; his tail twitching behind him.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then it is not your fault." Master Splinter concluded. "Now, it is late and all of you need to rest." He looked down at his two boys; Mikey's head threatened to fall over onto Donatello's shoulder as he laid in the middle of being conscious and unconscious, while Donnie sighed and looked up at his father with somewhat tired eyes.

"Master Splinter, you know I won't be able to sleep," He looked over at Mikey as his head finally collapsed onto Don's shoulder; everyone smiled at the sight but Donnie quickly turned back to his father with pleading eyes. "Not with everything that has happened! I need to know that Raph's still ok!" He sighed, "But I can't leave Mikey."

"You will stay here and rest," Master Splinter gave his son a stern look as he was about to protest. "Michelangelo will be fine, I know he will; same goes for Raphael. You just need to have faith in your brothers and in our friends." April smiled as she took that she was one of the 'friends'.

Donatello nodded, "I know," He did have trust in everyone, but he just hated sitting around being useless. He looked back to Mikey as he slept; drool threatening to start flowing.

Splinter turned and left the room, leaving the three. April stood soon after and headed to the guest room which she had claimed whenever she would spend the night.

Donnie stared at the darkness that surrounded him after April had turned off the light. He sighed and pulled out his T-Phone, the light illuminating the dark as he flipped it open.

It rang for a couple of seconds before a voice answered on the other line, _"Hello?"_

"Find anything?"

_"We're on a trail… sort of" _Leo sighed, _"How's Mikey doing? Are you two ok?"_

"Mikey's fine, he's sleeping now, and Leo, you already know I'm ok." Donnie pointed out.

_"Tell that to the wall you left a hole in!"_ The two brothers laughed for a moment before going silent again.

"Hey Leo…"

_"Yeah?"_

"You'll bring him home right?"

_"No matter what the costs"_ Leo promised _"I'm bringing Raphael home."_


End file.
